Shinji Ikari
Shinji Ikari (碇 シンジ Ikari Shinji) ist der Hauptcharakter der Anime-und Mangaserie Neon Genesis Evangelion. Er ist das Third Child und der Pilot von Eva Unit 01. Erscheinung 200px|thumb|Shinji trägt sein Plug Suit während er sich im Entry Plug von Eva-01 befindet Shinji hat kurzes schwarzes Haar und dunkelblaue Augen. Meistens trägt er in seiner Freizeit ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Während er Evangelion Unit 01 steuert, trägt er einen blau-weißen Plug-Suit. Charakter Shinji wirkt oft verschlossen und schüchtern gegenüber anderen Menschen. Er fühlt sich alleine deswegen auch wohler. Asuka meint er hätte ein Vaterkomplex, da er Kontakt bei Gendo sucht, der ihn jedoch stets abweist. Nach dieser Aussage wirkte er niedergeschlagen. Gegen Ende der Serie trauert er seinem einzigen richtigen Freund der Serie Kaworu nach. Name Shinjis Nachname Ikari (碇) bedeutet Anker. Ikari kann in einer anderen Schreibweise, 怒り, auch Wut, Zorn oder Hass bedeuten. Sein Vorname stammt von Shinji Higuchi, einem der Gründer von GAINAX. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion#Charaktere Biographie Vergangenheit Shinji wurde kurz nach dem Second Impact geboren. Er lebte bei seinem Vater und seiner Mutter, die sich besonders um ihn kümmerte. Als er drei Jahre alt war, ließ sie bei einem Unfall mit EVA Unit 01 ihr Leben. Sein Vater vernichtete sämtliche Bilder von ihr und brachte Shinji bei einem Lehrer unter. Dort verbrachte Shinji eine eher langweilige Zeit, was er selbst jedoch schön fand, da keiner je etwas von ihm erwartet hatte, bis er einen Brief von seinem Vater bekam. Neon Genesis Evangelion 200px|right|thumb|Shinji trifft auf Misato 200px|right|thumb|Evangelion 01 rettet Shinji 200px|right|thumb|Shinji im Kampf gegen Shamshiel 200px|right|thumb|Shinji liegt auf der nackten Rei Eines Tages bekam Shinji ein Brief von seinem Vater er solle sich zu ihm begeben. Die Taktische Offizierin Misato Katsuragi bringt ihn zu Neo-Tokyo 3 ins Hauptquartier von NERV und rettet ihn vor dem Engel Sachiel. Auf den Weg dorthin erfährt er von NERV und das sein Vater dort arbeitet. Bislang wusste er nur das sein Vater was zum wohle der Menschheit tut. Dort sollte Shinji, Evangelion Unit 01 steuern, um den Engel Sachiel zu besiegen. Erst weigerte sich Shinji, doch als er die verletzte Rei Ayanami sah, die anstelle von ihm den Auftrag übernehmen sollte, willigte er doch ein. Als Trümmer verursacht von Sachiel, der sich den Weg zur Geofront durchkämpft, drohen auf Shinji zu fallen, zerstört Evangelion Unit 01 die Halterung für seinem Arm und schützt Shinji mit seiner Hand. Im Kampf gegen den Engel macht sich Evangelion Unit 01 selbstständig und besiegt Sachiel. Shinji bekommt von alldem nichts mit und wacht im Krankenhaus auf. Kurz danach soll er eine eigene Wohnung in Neo-Tokyo 3 bekommen, aber Misato hat Mitleid mit ihm und nimmt ihn auf. Nach einigen Wochen lernt er den Umgang mit Eva. Seit einiger Zeit besucht er auch die Mittelschule von Neo-Tokyo 3, aber er hat noch keine Freunde gefunden. Als die anderen erfahren das er Evapilot ist, interessieren sich alle für ihn und stellen ihn Fragen mit Ausnahme Kensuke und Toji. In der Pause schlägt der letztere Shinji, weil er meint das er Schuld sei, dass seine Schwester im Kampf gegen den Engel verletzt wurde. Als Shinji von dem nächsten Engel erfährt begibt er sich zu Eva 01. Alle außer Kensuke und Toji flüchten in die Bunker, denn Kensuke will den Engel Shamshiel filmen. Im Kampf reist das Umbilikal-Kabel und Shinji hat dadurch nur noch 5 Minuten. Kurz darauf landet er fast auf die beiden Mitschüler und Misato befiehlt ,dass Shinji die beiden in den Entry Plug zu lassen und sich zurück zu ziehen. Letzteres ignoriert er und er besiegt den Engel mit dem Prog-Messer. Nach einen Streit mit Misato, weil er ihre befehle missachtete, läuft er von Zuhause weg. Danach fährt mit einem Zug bis zur Endstelle und streift in der Natur rum, bis er auf Kensuke trifft. Er lädt ihn zum Mittag ein und sie verbringen die Nacht zusammen im Zelt. Am Morgen tauchen plötzlich Soldaten auf und bringen Shinji zum NERV Hauptquatier und nach einem weiteren Gespräch mit Misato, tritt er aus NERV aus. Als er später in den Zug steigen sollte, entscheidet er sich um zur Misatos Erleichterung. Später bemerkt er, dass Rei kaum Emotionen zeigt. Im Auftrag von Ritsuko soll er Rei die neue ID-Card bringen. Da ihre Tür offen steht schleicht er sich rein und er entdeckt die Brille seines Vater, die bei der Rettung Reis beim Amoklauf von Evangelion Unit 00 zerbrach. Als Rei aus der Dusche kommt und sie Shinji die Brille wegnehmen will, stolpert er und fällt auf die Nackte Rei. Nervös richtet er sich auf und gibt er stotternd die ID-Card. Am nächsten Tag hält er von ihr Abstand und sie fragt ihn was er von seinem Vater hält. Da er negativ von ihm Spricht bekommt er eine Ohrfeige von ihr. Als danach der 5. Engel erscheint, soll Shinji diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Ramiel trifft Eva-01 mit seinem Lichtstrahl so schwer, dass Shinji schwere Verletzungen erleidet. Danach besucht Rei Shinji, der sich von den Verletzungen erholt hat und sie erklärt ihm, dass er mit Eva-01 mit einer Positronenkanone den Engel besiegen soll. Als die Operation beginnt, zielt er mit der Kanone auf Ramiel und Rei dient als Schild mit der Unterseite eines Space Shuttles. Als Shinji abfeuert schießt Ramiel zurück und die beiden Schüsse lenken sich aus der Bahn. Beim zweiten Schuss trifft Shinji und besiegt den Engel. Da Rei Eva-01 beim zweiten Schuss von Ramiel beschützt hat, steigt er ihn ihr Plug Entry, um nach ihr zu schauen. Sie jedoch ist unbeschadet und sie lächelt das erste mal. Shinji ist erleichtert. Als ein paar Tage später "Jet Alone", ein neuere Kampfroboter durchdreht und Misato in den Reaktor steigt um "JA" abzuschalten, rettet Shinji sie mit Eva-01. Bei der Transportierung von Evangelion Unit 02 und Adam, müssen das Second Children Asuka und Shinji zusammen Eva-02 steuern und gegen den sechsten Engel Gaghiel aufzuhalten. Zusammen mit Misatos Idee zwei unbemannte Schiffe ins Maul des Engels zu schießen und mit Selbstzerstörung, besiegen sie den Engel. Beim erscheinen des siebten Engels Israfel, scheitern Asuka und Shinji, da sie nicht harmonierten. Nach einem Trainingsprogramm besiegen sie den Engel. Der neunte Engel Matarael erscheint während eines Stromausfalles. Shinji, Asuka und Rei müssen erst zu den Evas finden, deren Entry Plugs mit der Hand aufgezogen werden müssen. Beim ersten mal spuckt der Engel Säure durch den Schacht, jedoch siegen die drei nach relativ kurzer Zeit doch, weil sie sich eine Strategie ausdenken. Als plötzlich der 10. Engel Sahaquiel erscheint müssen sich alle drei Childrens, darunter Shinji auf den Engel stürzten und mit den Händen das AT-Schild zerstören, während Asuka mit dem Prog Messer Sahaquiel den Rest zu geben. Nach dem Vorfall mit Eva 03 und Toji, weigerte sich Shinji vor dem Kampf gegen den 14. Engel Zeruel nochmal Eva zu steuern. Ermuntert von Kaji tut er es trotzdem. Als ihm die Energie ausgeht, läuft Eva-01 zum 3. mal Amok und frisst den Engel. Damit erreicht er mit Eva-01 den Synchronwert von 400 %. Dadurch geschah dasselbe wie bei seiner Mutter und er liquidierte zu LCL. Misato und Ritsuko versuchen ihn zu retten, während er versucht sich selbst zu finden. Er möchte so gern geliebt werden, aber er kann sich anderen nicht öffnen. Als er wieder in die reale Welt zurück findet ist Misato erleichtert. Nach angeblichen Tod vom Rei fühlt sich Shinji noch einsamer als Zuvor. Als er erfährt, dass Rei ein Klon von mehreren ist, zweifelt er an Gendos Plänen. Als sich das Fifth Child Kaworu Nagisa, Shinji vorstellt, findet er zu ihm sofort vertrauen. Jedoch offenbart er sich als 17. Engel, doch nachdem Tabris ins Terminal Dogma eindringt, lässt er sich von Shinji besiegen. End of Evangelion Als die Lage im Kampf gegen SEELE schwierig wird, sucht Misato nach Shinji, da er die Befehl verweigert, sich in Evangelino Unit 01 zu begeben. Als sie ihn findet rettet sie Shinji vor Einheiten der JSSDF, die den Auftrag hatten die Eva-Piloten zu töten. Dadurch wird sie schwer verletzt. Mit letzter Kraft bringt sie Shinji in den Aufzug zum Cage. Obwohl er nicht Kämpfen will steigt er in Eva-01, als dieser seine Hand ausstreckt. Als er die Stimme von Kaworu hört und sich ein riesiger Kaworu aus Rei/Lilith bildet, schließt er die Augen und Rei versucht herauszufinden was er sich am meisten auf der Welt wünscht. Sie ließt aus seinem Herzen das er sich eine leere Welt wünscht, dem sie ihn erfüllt. Danach erscheinen Szenen aus Erinnerungen und Shinjis Unterbewusstsein. Somit wird der Third Impact ausgelöst und alles Leben zerfließt zu LCL. An einem Ort an einem Meer von LCL trifft er wieder auf Rei und Kaworu und die beiden erklären ihm das Geschehen und das er sich so entschieden hat. Dann beschließt als Individuum zwischen den anderen zu leben wo alle eins sind. an einem Strand von rotem LCL, liegt Shinji neben Asuke und er beginnt sie zu würgen. Als sie seine Wange berührt, weint er und hört auf. Referenzen en:Shinji Ikari Kategorie:Eva-Pilot Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen